overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bukubukuchagama/@comment-115.178.200.234-20180318091540
Bukubukuchagama was born in a good family her mother was a beauty and a model, and her father was a lawyer She was actually beautiful but because she loves to eat , she become fat Her brother also quite handsome, inheriting her mother genes When Peroperoncino at 12 years old, she caught him stealing his cousin panties when they stay at the relative house Peroperoncino told her he really love his cousin (she was 9 years older than him), and she often blackmail him after that incident Both seems caring at each other At school, her brother was quite popular There's some incident where his best friend have crush on this girl and he ask Peroperoncino to help him The girl insteaad fall in love with Peroperoncino and his best friend was angry at him because he reject that girl because he pity his best friends After that, Peroperoncino really dislike when other people arguing(like Ulbert and TouchMe because it remind him of his best friend break out) In his slump after losing his best friends, peroperoncino stumbled over eroge shop, and since then he becoming a fan of it Bukubukuchagama found out his eroge when rummaging his room and told him she was the one who voiced the heroine , the game he was playing, which make him lose the mood to play the game. She then playing ygdrasil game because she watch her brother also playing it and interested on it She choose a slime race because of her eroge involves slime and that eroge was the most best selling and the one that make her famous Playing ygdrasil game was hard, his little brother already quite high leveled and can't party with her, she also always got pk-ed because people think she was a mob monster slime. When people know that she was players, they keep pk her and called her mob players. She nearly quit the game when searching for a party but touch me helps her She falls in love with Touch Me and even want to meet with him, to the point she lose weight to immpress him and playing ygdrasil also distract her from her eating habit. Later she found out touch me already married and have kid, she was quite down while peroperoncino console her. She often yell at his brother in the game because he always make dirty jokes. She also founds out all Nazarick member are working adult, and none of them act perverted like his brother , and it makes her so embarassed, especially in front of Touch Me. She also respect Momonga and found out he was older than her, and told Peroperoncino to watch his manners towards Momonga. She often called Momonga as niichan to tease him and Peroperoncino asked what about watching my manner......... She was skilled in aggro aka hate management and was praised , to the point she granted two npc to create Peroperoncino was so annoyed she created two siblings npc and know what she meant by creating them, she told him little brother should respect and follow her big sister orders. Later she quit Ygradsil because she was busy with works, but her real reason was because his little brother suddenly announced that he had found a girlfriend and he will married her to his family. She feels his little brother already left her and she then try to find a husband Both quit ygradsil, Momonga congrats on Peroperoncino and peroperoncino told him he will invite him on his marriage. later he sents invitation but momonga already sent to new world so that's it